


You Got Me

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fear of Thunderstorms, Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: jfrosty1983 asked:Kisses through a haze of rain. Yuri and Otabek Or Viktor and Yuuri. You choose!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Drabble Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562701
Kudos: 17





	You Got Me

Yuri looked up at the rain falling from the sky. No thunderclaps yet, no lightning in sight, just rain. He could feel himself shaking a bit, though from his rain-soaked clothes or the fear of getting caught outside in the thunderstorm, he wasn’t sure. He almost didn’t hear Otabek come up behind him. 

“You okay, kitten?” his boyfriend asked, putting an arm around him.

Yuri nodded, his eyes still fixed on the clouds, listening for it. The next thing he knew, a hand had gone to his chin, gently pulling his face down so that he was looking Otabek in the eye. The Kazakh was smiling at him, understanding and love shining through his smile. The next moment, he captured his lips in a kiss. 

Yuri melted into his eyes, slipping his arms around Otabek’s neck as he kissed him back. The rain was falling down around them, and for the moment, all he could feel was the heat of their kiss. It didn’t last more than a minute or so before Otabek broke the kiss. “We should get you out of the rain,” he said. “You’re shivering, and we should you dry before the weather worsens.”

Yuri nodded, leaning into him as they began walking down the street towards their apartment. For a moment, he had forgotten about his fear, but even so - Otabek would always be there to protect him and help him.


End file.
